It is known in the art that storage containers and funnels can take up a large amount of space when they are not in-use. For kitchens and other areas having a limited amount of storage areas, storage space comes at a premium and stacking multiple-sized storage containers, funnels, and lids can take up one or even multiple large drawers in a kitchen for even a single individual.